United at last
by RubyMongroe
Summary: Cammie and the gang are reunited to do a mission together. I suck at summaries. First fanfic. Review plz. Rated T just in Case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all. This is my first fanfic. plaese review i have LOADS more to write and i have 2 other fanfics ready to be uploaded so long as you keep reviewing. thanks.**

I stepped into Gallagher Academy For Exceptinal Young Women. The Chandelier I had told Zach about during my Mother's wedding to Joe was up now. It had oval light bulbs and had a tint of sapphire in each jewel.

The staircase I once ran up and down all my school life was newly built. It had a ruby lush carpet running down each stair.

Gillian Gallagher's sword, which I traditionally kissed on my graduation, was resting upon a wall.

I missed my school so much. The overpowering longing was tightening my chest and a sob was rising up my throat. I wanted to be the girl who was looking in a rubbish bin for a drink bottle to find a guy staring at her. I wanted to be the girl who wasn't over Josh and trying to lose her tail in DC. I wanted to be the girl who was foolish and didn't know what the REAL world was like. It was all coming back to me, but all that has vanished.

Lost in deep thought, I bumped into a a slight girl. We exchanged "sorry"s until we actually recognised each other. It was Amirah!

"Cammie! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same ting to you!" I replied.

"I didn't need Macey's protection during school semesters, only holidays and when im out. What are you doing here Cammie?" she looked very happy all of a sudden.

"I got a call in from my Mom. So, how are you?" I wanted to stay and chat forever. Her eyes widened.

"LATE! Abby is going to kill me! Bye!" and with that she ran to the CoveOps workshop where Abby supposedly taught 8th graders. I smiled in the thought of Abby possibly under attack of little 8th graders. Ha!

"CAMERON ANNE MORGAN. AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU?" Macey called from the top of her lungs.

"YES YOU PROBABLY ARE!" I cried while she hugged me. More like squeezed the living daylight out of me.

"I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU CAMMIE!" she was still shouting.

"Why are you still shouting?" I asked.

"BECAUSE OF THAT AIRO- sorry, it's because of that aeroplane thingy they do to your ears." I didn't know what "thingy" she was referring to, but yeah.

"Hey, where are the others?" Others meaning Zach.

"You mean us?" Bex and Liz emerge from either side of the hall. Well, how did they do that?

"OMG!" I screamed while we group hugged. We were back together!

"Welcome back ladies." My mother stood by Joe to greet us.

"step into our office." Joe said and we did just that.

"It has to our attention that you have been working damn hard. I'm just going to tell it like it is. Your mission is to go on vacation with the whole gang, then come back and get back to hard work. We have rules. No smoking. No drinking. No drugs. Failure to follow the rules will be punishable by more missions. I doubt you want your head loaded with work to do. Grant, Zach and Jonas are having the same talk. They will meet you when you get to your destination. Preston will join later on." I looked over to where Macey was beaming, possibly with tear in her eyes.

This vacation will be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! You lot have been so great by reviewing, you got me excited for the new chapter. I have to let this story flow so I will get right on to it! It might be al little weird in this chapter and rushed. **

**Chapter 2:**

**Cammie POV:**

We all filed out of my mother's office and, of course, Joe _had_ to tell us one more thing.

"Girls! I have one more thing to tell you." He called and we all stopped right in the middle of the grand hall. "You will have a long drive to the airport, so call it a Road Trip and a private jet will be provided. Goodbye and have a lovely time." Aw! Joe had softened up a little after his honeymoon with mom. How adorable!

"That's cute." Bex commented. "Now let's get our butts outside: WE HAVE A VACATION WAITING FOR US!"

We all replied with "Hell Yeah"s and strolled to the door.

We were not expecting _that_. A black Mercedes Benz was parked at an angle. We just stood there, admiring it's smooth curves and irresistible red leather interior.

"This is the most amazing convertible ever!" I exclaimed.

"I _have _seen better you know." Introducing, Macey McHenry millionaire and fashion guru.

"Well, we haven't." Liz said matter-of-factly. Oh Lizzie! Macey smirked. Zach smirks too. DON'T YOU DARE CAMMIE!

"Aw! Cammie is thinking about Zachy isn't she?" Bex cooed.

"No, I'm not." Although it came out like "um, n-o i-um-no-im-nnn-nn-ooo-ttttttt."

"Cammie, lying isn't your strongest point." Bex pointed out. Liz looked uncomfortable for my sake. Macey smirked. OOOHHHH. Zach smirks. He has hair that can be perfectly messed up on purpose and make me want to run my fingers in it. His mouth is almost permanently smirk covered and it makes me want to- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CAMMIE STOP!

"Cammie. Don't drool, it's unladylike." Macey wrinkled her nose as Bex gave out a tremendously loud laugh.

"Don't make Cammie feel uncomfortable." Liz hissed at them. This is why I love Liz ( in a best friend way)

"Okay, we'll make _you_ feel uncomfortable." Bex claimed. "How's Jonas? Planning on anything _special_?" she smirked. Liz flushed.

"Come on guys, lets get in the car." I sighed. Amazingly, the girls followed. "Who's driving?"

"I am."

I turned on my heel to find PRESTON WINTERS STANDING THERE IN FRONT OF US. PRESTON. WINTERS. IN FRONT OF US!

"PRESTON!" we all cried while hugging him (possibly to death. We are capable of that).

"Girls! Your crushing me to death!"

"Pressy wessy! I missed you SO much!" Macey exclaimed and- well I looked away because they might have kissed or something. I turned back and studied Preston. He had golden messed up hair, an expensive suit maybe armarni, muscles that showed through his suit. He had obviously been keeping up with his appearance.

"Preston what are you doing here?" Liz asked. I think she was taking notes of it all even though she has the best memory of maybe all of the world.

"Solomon called me. He probably got my number from the C.I.A, where i now work." He flashed a million dollar smile. Macey might have gushed under his gaze. Yes. Actual gushing. "Come on, we got a flight to catch."

We all filed in the car, Preston and Macey hogging the back seats, Bex beside them, Liz riding shotgun and that left me driving.

My first ever non-official yet official road trip. HERE WE GO!

**Sorry it's so pointless, but I had to build it up to the actual road trip because that is gonna be LONG!**

**What do you think about Preston coming back?**

**What do you think will happen on this road trip?**

**Get reviewing! (disclaimer soon.)**


	3. AN

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! thanks for reviewing in particular ComeWithMeAndCatchTheStars and Crazy-for-Goode**

**you two are soo amazing!**

**So the point in this author note is that I am soooo stuck with what could happen in the road trip with cammie and the rest of them so far**

**Don't say anything like "Zach could appear" because i have tried this possibility but its not big enough**

**I want Zach's entrance to be AMAZING!**

Question time!

**1. What do you think of Preston being introduced in Chapter 2? (i thought its too early.)**

**2. What do you think is the best way forward? (i sooo need to know)**

**3. Do you like it so far? What could i improve on? (pleaseeeee tell me!)**

**R&R! **

**Next chapter in a week or so, need to draft it!**

**HOMEWORK HOMEWORK HOMEWORK**

**SCHOOL SCHOOL SCHOOL**

**BLAH BLAH BLAH**

**Who's yer fave youtuber?**


	4. Chapter 3

"I'm so bored." Bex whined like a little kid.

"Too bad." Liz and I hissed at the same time.

"Jinx!" we both cried AT THE SAME TIME.

"Immature." Macey commented.

"Look who's talking." Bex turned to her. "Oh Pressy Wessy I missed you sooo much!" she said it in a sickly high pitched voice, totally off key to Macey's actual voice and make slurpy kissing noises followed by the most deathly glare ever.

"Bex shut up." Preston hissed at her. How cute! Preston was STICKING UP FOR HIS GIRLFREIND!

"awwwwwwww. That's so cute!" I exclaimed then minded my own business and went back to driving. Soon enough, I got too bored of myself and went back to seeing what the others were doing. Liz was now on her laptop typing madly, Bex had an iPod in her hand and was asleep (she really CAN sleep anywhere.) and Macey and Preston were whispering in each other's ears. Ok, better get back to driving then. So bored. Better put the radio on. Billy Joel. How great. Just as I was going to change the station, Liz slapped my hand away.

"Ow!" I cried.

"Billy Joel is on the radio. Give him some respect." Oh no. Bex woke up.

"And when she knows what she wants from her ty-ty-ipe!" Liz sang quite beautifully.

"And when she wakes up and makes up her mi-iy-ind!" Macey and Preston did a little duet together.

"She'll see im not so tough, just because I'm in love with an uptown girl." I sang out.

"you know I've seen her in her uptown world She's getting tired of her high class toys And all her presents from her uptown boys She's got a choice" Bex screeched out. How did she do that?

"My ears are bleeding! Don't sing!" Preston wailed and covered his ears.

"Your dead when we get to the airport." Bex threatened and went back to her sleep. I turned the radio off. I sighed.

How boring could this day go?

**Hi guys! So yeah. This is the road trip PART 1. I have to go now and i wanted to make it up to you because I did an authors note last chapter. So yeah. Sorry it's so shprt and bad but it leads on to the next chapter.**

**What will happen next?**

**Anything funny happen in this chapter?**

**Thanks to my reviewers ESPECIALLY WITH ALL MY LOVE Crazy-For-Goode LOVE LOVE LOVE!**


	5. AN 2

**HI!**

**so this is just an A/N just to let you know that I won't be updating until i have at least 25 followers or 50 reviews **

**sorry but i just need it to motivate me **

**so let the word out that my fanfic needs more awesome reviews**

**remember: I WILL NEVER ABANDON MY STORY; SO LONG AS I HAVE ENOUGH REVIEWS.**

**REVIEW COUNT: **

**9TH NOVEMBER: **12 reviews :(

**10TH NOVEMBER: **15 _**reviews**_ :(

* * *

**RESPONSE TO ALL REVIEWS:**

i know it's frustrating, but it's worked! i have more followers, more reviews and faves.

**BUT WHAT ANNOYS ME THE MOST IS THAT I HAVE 828 VIEWS, 328 VISITORS BUT NOT THAT MANY REVIEWS**

so review and i will **NEVER** abandon my story.

_**hey guyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**_

**so ya, i just wanted to say...**

**I LOVE YOW AND I CANT HELP IT BUT I NEED THE REVIEWS AND FAVES!**

**SO IM GONNA BE NICE TO YOU AND IM GONNA UPDATE WHEN WE REACH 25 REVIEWS **

**BUT THEN IM GONNA NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET THE FULL 50 ON CHAPTER 6**

_**FYI: I HAVE A COUPLE CHAPTERS READY**_

_**HE HE HE HINT HINT**_

LOVE YOW!

XOXO

ruby mongroe


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: hi guys! I know you probably hate me because im asking for more reviews and refuse to update till I get a certain amount. And their will be zammie, I promise!**

**Onto the next chapter J**

Cammie POV:

"Pull over here." Liz commanded.

"Okey dokey." I don't know why I said that.

"Seriously, Cammie. We need to touch up your grammar." Macey said. I rolled my eyes. "And your attitude." They all laughed, except for me.

"let it go." I said. Then I parked into NorfolkInternationalAirport car parking bay. We all took off our seatbelts (except for Bex, she never wears her seatbelt) and climbed out of the car.

"We have no luggage." I stated.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Bex remarked.

"That means we get to go shopping!" I groaned inwardly. We walked into the semi-massive airport, but stopped in our tracks when we heard an announcement.

"Macey McHenry and co report to gate 1 please."

"Yes! We're in the private jet!" Macey fist bumped and led us to gate 1.

"Welcome to McHenry travel. Here is your complimentary gift package." An airport official handed us all a gift package each as we filed into the massive private jet.

It had around fifteen comfortable looking chairs with TV's on the back of each chair that folded out to become beds! This sure had been upgraded.

"Like it, guys?" Macey asked to nobody in particular. There was a chorus of "yeah I love it"s and "it wonderful"s. Then, we took our seats.

I took my seat and picked up the mini remote. Their were a load of boring reality shows on, but I watched one. It was about a girl who wasn't sure if seeing her boyfriend was the right thing, because she was getting distracted. It reminded me of myself, how I had sneaked out of my own school to meet Josh. But then I got reminded of Zach and how in one mission, I got badly hurt and he took of his shirt to stop the bleeding. And now im drooling. We hadn't seen each other for 6 MONTHS. I couldn't wait till we could meet again.

"Cammie!" Macey shrieked.

"Yes?" I snapped out of my beautiful dream.

"I _said_ what have you been up to since we were in Gallagher?" All of them leaned forward.

"Missions, mission's paperwork, paperwork, paperwork and missions." I sighed.

"Well I have too much to tell you about me!" Macey paused. "But first, a little game of truth or dare." Well, as long as it would occupy us.

We all sat in a circle and Macey grabbed a bottle from her seat (how?). Macey started off first and spun the bottle. It landed on Preston.

"Truth or dare."

"I will go with…. Truth."

"Okay… What is the stupidest thing you have ever done out of your own free will." Macey grinned. Preston flashed her a million dollar smile.

"Well, when I was about six years old, in winter I wanted to go swimming. So I went to the lake by my house and jumped into the water." He looked like he was waiting for something, and then remembered. "It was frozen." There was a 4.2 second paused. Bex broke out into a grin. Suddenly, there was an eruption of loud laughs. We all had tears in our eyes.

"That's so stupid of you!" We all yelled and choked ourselves with our won laughter.

"Okay." Once we all calmed down. "Next person." The bottles span and span until it landed on Liz. Oh my dear Liz.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare." What! Liz never picked dare. Well, we have all changed.

"Make a random rap." Oh, Preston. You need to be more cunning, more sophisticated in your choice of dare!

"urm. Easy.

Let it ride

What?

Let it ride

What?

Let it ride

What?

Let it ride

What?

Walkin' down the street,

Wonderin', wanderin', lookin' for the truth.

Lookin' up and lookin' down,

Can't see the forest for the trees in my youth.

The streets are never clean,

No way to make the green,

You go under the table,

Just to make in on the scene.

I try to pull and push,

Until my pocket's flush,

Doin' trick after trick,

I just wanna' be cush.

Walkin' down the street,

Wonderin', wanderin', lookin' for the truth.

Lookin' up and lookin' down,

Can't see the forest for the trees in my youth.

Momma' was a trick,

Daddy was a treat,

Yellin' and fighting hard,

He didn't care about me.

But you won't see me cry,

No, you won't see me snitch,

Ain't no time for the drama,

Cuz' I just wanna' get rich.

Walkin' down the street,

Wonderin', wanderin', lookin' for the truth.

Lookin' up and lookin' down,

Can't see the forest for the trees in my youth" she ended in a certain flourish that I had never seen on Liz ever before. She clicked her fingers and sucked her teeth. Finally! She has grown up! Insert giggle here.

"ohhh kayyyy!" We all cried.

"My turn!" Liz cried out.

Suddenly, the plane plummeted down and I was beginning to give up to the darkness that was beginning to summon me to deep sleep. The last thing I saw was a smirk on Macey's face…

**A/N: duh, duh, DUH!**

**Heh he he he **

**Thanks for the reviews; your sooooo amazing! **

**Sorry I have been such a liar, I have been super busy to update**

**and sorry thr truth or dare was soooooo short**

**But….**

**Did you like it?**

**Did you hate it?**

**CANNOT WAIT TILL YOUR REACTIONS!**

**(evil grin)**


End file.
